Serial over LAN (SOL) is a mechanism that enables the input and output of the serial port of a computing device to be redirected over a network using IP (Internet Protocol). Often the output of the serial port is console messages (e.g., log messages, lines of text) that can be used by a system administrator to debug problems with the computing device. For example, when a computing device (e.g., server) crashes, the computing device will generate console messages leading up to the crash that can give clues as to the cause of the crash. If a system administrator is monitoring the console messages (e.g., on a local console connected to the computing device, on a remote console connected to the computing device using SOL), then the system administrator will be able to receive and use the console messages to debug the problem with the computing device. If the system administrator is not monitoring or not connected to the computing device to receive the console messages, the console messages may be lost because the console messages are merely streamed out and not stored. If the console messages are lost, the system administrator will not be able to debug the problem with the computing device based on the console messages.